Confrérie
by Thunder-Death
Summary: Nana est une assassin à la retraite, Tsunayoshi est plus qu'il ne laisse paraître. Sa sœur aînée est le Gardien du nuage de la Varia.. Quoi ! EN RÉÉCRITURE. LE TITRE PEUT SÛREMENT CHANGÉ !
1. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.

Il est temps que je commence l'écriture du chapitre numéro trois. J'ai reçu quelques reviews, ça fait plaisir.

Les reviews avant tout !

 **nonotiti02 :** _Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que ça te plaît._

 **Tsuki Banritt :** _Pour la dernière scène... Ha ha mystère ! Tu verras bien ! Oui au moins une fois !_

 **Caliste :** _Mystère !_

 **Barukku iris :** _Contente que cela te plaise. Fouille donc mes écrits._

 **Petit Rappel de l'histoire :**

 _Nana est une assassin._

 _Nana a eu une fille avec un assasin._

 _Ce dernier est mort._

 _Nana s'est mariée avec un mafieux Iemitsu (ce dernier pense qu'elle est une civile)._

 _Iemitsu kidnappe Yun et l'emporte en Italie._

 _Yun a une mauvaise enfance. Elle fugue. Skull la trouve._

Y _un rejoint la Varia en tant que nuage._

 _Nonno nomme Tsunayoshi comme héritier, Reborn comme tuteur._

 _Tsunayoshi a déjà presque tous ses gardiens._ _\- Reborn est surpris en arrivant._

 _La Varia apprend l'identité du nouveau chef de Vongola._

 _Ils décident d'utiliser un faux prétexte pour les tester._

 _Mais qui manque de papier toilette ? Mystère._

 **Rappel rôle :**

Tsunayoshi - Cielo (ciel)

Yamamoto Takeshi - Pioggia (pluie)

Kurokawa Hana - Fulmine (foudre)

Rokudo Mukuro et Chrome - Nebbia (Brume)

Hibari Kyoya / Skull - Nuvola (nuage)

 **Âge des personnages :**

Tsunayoshi/ Hana/ Takeshi/ Chrome - 14 ans

Mukuro/ Kyoya - 16 ans

Skull - dans la trentaine

Yun - 17 ans

Belphégor - 19 ans

Xanxus/ Lussuria/ Squalo - 21 ans

Levi - 20

Mammon - dans la trentaine

 **Chapitre 3 -**

 **Une, deux, trois Tempêtes ?!**

 **Ah bah non juste deux Tempêtes !**

 **Un, deux soleils ou juste un ?**

 **Moment Paisible.**

Le café de l'aéroport était infect. Elle grimaça et se pinça le nez. Pourquoi prenait-elle l'avion à nouveau ? Ah oui pour un voyage d'étude de deux au Japon. Elle avait choisi le Japon tout simplement parce qu'elle aimait bien sa culture, les manga et animes, les paysages, sa langue etc. Elle s'appelait Pudding. Moquez-vous donc mais Pudding était fière de son prénom. Pudding étudiait dans un collège privé d'Angleterre sous la demande de son grand-père magicien. Oui magicien. Ne demandez pas pourquoi, elle ne savait pas.

Pudding allait habiter chez son correspondant japonais Tsunayoshi. Il lui ressemblait sur certains points. Ses défunts parents étaient des assassins liés à la confrérie. Pudding était consciente de tout cela, cela ne l'empêchait las de vivre sa vie d'adolescente. Il fallait savoir mener une double vie comme ses parents et son grand-père. Pudding aimait beaucoup la cuisine en particulier les déserts. Elle aimait les langues, l'histoire et la philosophie. Par ailleurs, Pudding parlait couramment français, anglais (langue maternelle), japonais et norvégien. Bien qu'elle soit née en Angleterre, Pudding avait un accent américain lorsqu'elle parlait anglais.

Le son du violon de Brook (personnage de One Piece) résonnait dans ses oreilles noyant les bruits des personnes autour d'elle. Une flamme brûlée à l'intérieur de Pudding réchauffant son petit cœur. C'était l'air de Binks no sake. Après le long vol où Pudding lu et écouta de la musique la majorité du temps, où Pudding regarda un documentaire sur les lions blancs et un autre sur les aigles, elle put enfin respirer.

 **XXX**

 _(Aéroport - Londres)_

En sortant des toilettes, Pudding vit une jeune femme portant un tee-shirt de l'équipe de France sautillant.

 _‹‹ Merci pour le papier toilette ! ››_ remercia Pudding.

 _‹‹ De rien ! De rien ! ››_ s'empressa de dire une française en japonais.

 _‹‹ BATTERIE DE MERDE ! ››_ hurla quelques secondes plus tard une autre voix... en anglais.

Pudding éclata de rire en sortant des toilettes.

 **XXX**

 _‹‹ Pourriez-vous m'emmener à cette adresse ? ››_ demanda Pudding au chauffeur japonais.

 _‹‹ Bien sûr. Montez. ››_ répondit-il sans hésitation.

Ainsi Pudding monta dans le taxi qui allait l'amener chez son correspondant.

 **XXX**

 _‹‹ Voilà le candidat au poste de Decimo. ››_ marmonna un adolescent aux cheveux argentés.

Il fronça les sourcils le regardant de loin. Reborn l'avait appelé pour le tester.

L'adolescent sourit ne se doutant pas qu'il avait mis les pieds dans un tas de merde.

 **XXX**

 _‹‹ JE SUIS ENFIN ARRIVÉE BORDEL À CUL ! ››_ rugit Pudding après un long voyage de cinq heures depuis Tokyō.

Armée de son sac, de sa valise ainsi que de _Google Map_ Pudding commença à errer dans Namimori.

 _‹‹ Hum... Comment appelle t-on une laine transparente ? ››_ lu Pudding deux heures plus tard assise sur un banc. _‹‹ Verlaine. ››_

 _‹‹ Ku fu fu voilà notre nouvelle résidente. Une tempête qui plus est. ››_ interrompit une voix masculine.

Pudding se tourna vers lui surprise rangeant son téléphone. Était-ce l'ami de son correspondant ? Probablement lui vu son rire...

 _‹‹ Rokudo Mukuro._ se présenta t-il avec un sourire.

 _‹‹ Sweet Pudding. ››_ se présenta t-elle très fière de son nom.

Mukuro était à la fois amusé et choqué par le nom de la tempête. Il sourit et se transforma en guide pour l'emmener au manoir.

 **XXX**

 _‹‹ Qui est mort aujourd'hui ? ››_ demanda naturellement Skull gagnant un regard surpris de Reborn.

 _‹‹ Personne. Où est Tsunayoshi-kun ? Je suis sûr qu'il veut voir et parler à sa correspondance anglaise !_ répondit Mukuro alors que Pudding fermait la porte qprès son passage.

Elle enleva ses chaussures à l'entrée, Mukuro lui présenta toutes les personnes présentes dans le manoir. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, son correspondant l'acceuillit.

 _‹‹ Déjà ? ››_ s'étonna t-il.

 _‹‹ Tsu / Tsuna / Tsunayoshi-kun / Tsu-kun ? ››_ demandèrent synchro Pudding, Reborn, Mukuro et Nana.

 _‹‹ J'ai harmonisé avec Pudding. Je ne pense pas que c'est surprenant... Peu importe maintenant j'ai une tempête. ››_ sourit Tsunayoshi surprenant sa mère et ses deux gardiens.

Quant à Reborn, il était à la fois inquiet et irrité. Où était le gamin qu'il avait envoyé ? Un sentiment de panique l'envahit quand il vit le regard du jeune héritier sur lui. Qui avait donc gagné ? Nana l'avait donc distrait pour que... Tsunayoshi soupira le ramenant au présent.

 _‹‹ Decimo !! ››_

Et voilà un petit chiot perdu qui retrouva son maître.

 **XXX**

 _‹‹ EXTRÊME ! ››_ hurla comme à son habitude le boxer.

Il fit une pause. Quelque chose manquait.. Où étaient ses gants de boxe ? Il fronça les sourcils et fouilla son sac. Il ne les trouva pas. Qui lui avait donc volé ses gants ? Il ne vit pas un adolescent souriant alors qu'il quittait la salle. L'adolescent souriant déposa les gants et s'en alla en sifflant joyeusement fier de sa bêtise.

 **XXX**

 _‹‹ Je suis Sweet Biscuit. Ravi de vous rencontrer. Je suis un Soleil. ››_

Tsunayoshi lui sourit doucement sentant sa flamme se lier à la sienne. Biscuit abaissa poliment son chapeau de magicien.

 _‹‹ Merci de ton aide. As-tu quelque part où aller ? ››_

 _‹‹ Non. Je cherche ma petite sœur. Je sais qu'elle est chez toi donc je viens avec toi. Je suis le grand frère de Pudding, j'ai dix-huit ans. ››_ répondit-il avec son étrange sourire.

 **XXX**

Connaissez-vous ce moment paisible ?

Ploc. Quelque chose venait de tomber dans l'eau. Il se sentait drôlement bien maintenant. Il avait un peu trop mangé de chocolat. C'était bien normal d'évacuer.

Ploc.

Ploc.

Oh oui ! C'était comme une libération ! Ah il n'en pouvait plus.

Les toilettes.

Ce lieu où chacun pouvait passer un moment privilégier avec soi-même.

Ploc.

Il s'essuya avec du papier toilette, remonta son sous vêtements ainsi que son jeans. Il apréciait cela. Néanmoins il ne l'avouerait jamais aux herbivoires, omnivores et carnivores.

Car oui, Hibari Kyoya venait d'aller aux toilettes.

 **Fin.**


	2. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer :** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn est la propriété de Akira Amino.

Bonsoir.

Review.

 **Barukku Iris :** Je suis contente que la dernière partie du précédent chapitre t'a fait rire.

 **Tsuki Banritt :** Tu es la bienvenue ! C'est vrai que j'ai tendance à faire du sérieux et puis ben... C'est un peu parti en steak mais j'aime comme ça donc bon. Je ferai peut-être des OS sur leur rencontre.

 **Cassiopee hinamori :** Merci pour ta review. La suite est là.

 **Rappel histoire :**

Nana est une assassin.

Nana a eu une fille avec un assasin.

Ce dernier est mort.

Nana s'est mariée avec un mafieux Iemitsu (ce dernier pense qu'elle est une civile).

Iemitsu kidnappe Yun et l'emporte en Italie.

Yun a une mauvaise enfance. Elle fugue. Skull la trouve.

Yun rejoint la Varia en tant que nuage.

Nonno nomme Tsunayoshi comme héritier, Reborn comme tuteur.

Tsunayoshi a déjà presque tous ses gardiens.- Reborn est surpris en arrivant.

La Varia apprend l'identité du nouveau chef de Vongola.

Ils décident d'utiliser un faux prétexte pour les tester.

De nombreux nouveaux apparaissent dont quelqu'un envoyé par Reborn.

 **Rappel rôle :**

Tsunayoshi - Cielo (ciel)

Yamamoto Takeshi - Pioggia (pluie)

Kurokawa Hana - Fulmine (foudre)

Rokudo Mukuro et Chrome - Nebbia (Brume)

Hibari Kyoya / Skull - Nuvola (nuage)

Sweet Pudding - Tempesta (tempête)

Sweet Biscuit - Sole (Soleil)

 **Âge :** Biscuit - 18 ans

Tsunayoshi/ Hana/ Takeshi/ Chrome/ Pudding - 14 ans

Mukuro/ Kyoya - 16 ans

Skull - dans la trentaine

Yun - 17 ans

Belphégor - 19 ans

Xanxus/ Lussuria/ Squalo - 21 ans

Levi - 20

Mammon - dans la trentaine

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Arc Varia**

 **Part I**

Enfin sorti de ce maudit avion, Yun était actuellement épuisée.

Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil, incapable de dormir Yun avait regardé plusieurs films dont deux films de catastrophe, trois films de comédie, quatre films de science fiction, et trois autres d'horreur.

Elle avait écouté de la musique : Marilyn Manson, Black Veil Brides, ACDC, Skillet, Set it off, Bring Me The Horizon, Panic ! At the disco etc.

Alors que le reste de la Varia avait pu dormir à leur aise, et facilement.

En prenant le devant, la jeune femme s'était engouffrait dans Tōkyō pour manger quelque chose.

 _« Tu ressembles à un zombie. Ushishishi~ »_ fit remarquer Belphégor assis en face d'elle.

 _« Ouais je sais. »_ dit-elle en baillant.

 _« Tu n'as pas dormi ? »_ demanda le blond inquiet.

 _« Non. Même pas une petite heure. »_ répondit-elle à voix basse.

 _« Hum.. J'ai dormi comme un bébé. Ushishishi~ N'es-tu pas excité ? »_

 _« Les choses sérieuses vont commencer.. Ou alors la décadence va frapper. »_

Il ricana en réponse alors qu'à côté d'eux Squalo hurlait contre Xanxus qui lui jetait des verres à pied dans la tête. Levi mangeait en face de Mammon le plus calmement possible. Lussuria essayait en vain de calmer Squalo.

Les autres clients les regardaient curieusement sans comprendre ce qu'ils disaient.

 _« Tais toi déchet. »_ ordonna Xanxus irrité, le boss du groupe.

 _« Calme toi Squalo. »_ murmura Lussuria conscient du silence.

La pluie se tut. Squalo commença à manger. Les clients se détournèrent d'eux et recommençèrent à se préoccuper d'eux-même.

 **XXX**

 _« VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »_ hurla Squalo alors qu'il poursuivait.

Le blond, un certain Basil, travaillait au CEDEF. Il devait amener les bagues au futur Vongola Decimo.

 _« Viens ici déchet. »_

 _« Jamais. »_

Squalo disparu, il réapparu devant lui tentant de le tuer. Basil fut projetté au sol par l'attaque. Il s'effrondra sur une table occupée par un groupe d'amis.

 **XXX**

Tsunayoshi buvait paisiblement en compagnie de ses amis. Il y avait, par ailleurs, Hayato avec eux. Il avait essayé de l'attaquer cependant Tsunayoshi l'avait battu avant qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose.

C'était une journée ensoleillée, aucun d'entre eux n'avait besoin d'aller à l'école.

 _« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça sinon je te jure que tu le payeras. »_ menaça froidement Tsunayoshi après avoir posé son verre sur la table.

 _« Mais.. »_ protesta Hayato avant de se faire violemment couper par Takeshi, de mauvaise humeur.

 _« Tais toi ! Tu ne nous connais pas ! Tu es juste un petit gars arro... »_

 _« Assez. Il comprendra en temps voulu.»_

Le silence reprit sa place de maître. Puis ils continuèrent de discuter sur des sujets tel que les langues.

Soudainement, un jeune homme s'effrondra sur leur table. Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement par réflexe, Hayato se tendit. Ils regardèrent avec méfiance le nouveau alors qu'un nouveau apparaissait.

Il était grand, il avait des longs cheveux gris. Il était vêtu d'un uniforme noir portant le signe de la Varia, l'équipe d'assassinat indépendante des Vongola.

 _« VOIIIIIIIIIIII ! »_ hurla t-il en attaquant Basil.

Ce dernier l'esquiva à nouveau en produisant un mouvement maladroit. Il tomba sur Tsunayoshi, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il s'exclama :

 _« Tsunayoshi-dono ?! »_

Le dénommé Tsunayoshi soupira, il se dégaga violemment de Basil et s'éloigna.

 **XXX**

 _« La Varia a fait son premier mouvement. »_ annonça Reborn à la dixième génération.

 _« Thank you Captain Obvious. »_ dit sarcastiquement Tsunayoshi recevant un regard noir de l'arcobaleno.

 _« Ils ont été beaucoup plus rapide que je le pensais.. »_ marmonna Reborn. _« Soyez sur vos gardes ! »_

Nana écoutait derrière la porte la réunion qui se déroulait. Elle serra les dents en entendant les ordres que Reborn donnait.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement ayant appris tout ce qu'elle savait. Son idiot d'ex mari allait venir ici. Un sourire sadique naquît sur ses lèvres, il allait payer très cher ses méfaits. L'assassin disparu silencieusement de la maison. La confrérie devrait savoir ce qui allait se passer sur leur territoire.

 _« Où sont-ils ? »_ demandait sans cesse Tsunayoshi fouillant les placards de la cuisine.

 _« Ku fu fu fu »_

 _« Que cherches-tu ? »_ demanda Chrome.

 _« Je cherche... »_

Il s'arrêta. Ses yeux se mirent à briller comme dans un anime, il s'écria :

 _« ADDICT GREEN CANDY ! »_

Tsunayoshi était un fan inconstesté des _Addict Green Candy_ , il mangeait au moins deux paquets par jour. C'était rare qu'il ne mangeait pas de sachet.

 **XXX**

 **(Bloody Party - One Piece)**

 _« HA~~HAHAHA... MAMAMA MAMA..._

 _Ato nannichi dai!? "O-chakai" made wa ~~_

 _Sannichi desu!! MAMA!!_

 _Soukai JERUMA no segare wa doudai?_

 _Tsuite masu!! MAMA!! »_

Le couteau se planta dans le mur. L'homme recula effrayé alors qu'une ombre chantante s'approcher de lui telle la Faucheuse.

« _KEKKON KEKKON KEKKON KEKKON_

 _Kekkonshiki da yo!!! KEEKI wa doudai!?_

 _WEDINGU KEEKI_

 _WEDINGU KEEKI_

 _DEZAIN!?_

 _OK_

 _Yosan wa?_

 _KECHIru na_

 _Sozai wa?_

 _Gensen koroshite ubae~~_

 _Tamago_

 _Kakuho_

 _Komugiko_

 _Kakuho_

 _FURUUTSU_

 _Kakuho_

 _Aji wa?_

 _Makaseroo!!! »_

Il voulait crier mais il ne pouvait pas. L'ombre s'avança peu à peu dans la lumière. Une femme apparut sous ses yeux, il se mit à trembler en voyant son apparence digne des plus grands cosplays de Halloween. Sa voix était si effrayante, si terrifiante.

 _« Oishii KEEKI wo ta~be~yo~_

 _Ama~i torihiki_

 _Jigoku no o-chakai!!!_

 _ICHIGO no JAMU kana?_

 _Dareka no chi kana_

 _Kouya shinai yo docchi demo!!_

 _Manekareta nara kanarazu koi!!!_

 _Ama~~i hitotoki_

 _Akuma no ikenie_

 _Koko wa minna no yume no kuni_

 _Arayuru jinshu ga tsudou kuni~~~i!!! I~~~~_

 _"TOTTORANDO"_

 _n machido oshii ne~~~kiteru'n datte~?_

 _Kiteru'n desu_

 _HA~ HAHAHAHAHA..._

 _MU・GI・WA・RAA~~... »_

Un petit rire s'échappa de sa gorge. Il hurla en se balançant lui-même contre le mur. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids.

 **XXX**

Yun éclata de rire, il était si drôle ! La jeune femme décrocha son téléphone quand celui-ci se mit à sonner.

 _« Allô ? »_

 _« Ushishishi~ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On va trouver les gardiens de la dixième générations !_

dit Belphégor à l'autre bout du combiné.

 _« J'arrive. »_

 _« VOIIIIi grouille_ bordel ! hurla Squalo.

 _« Quelle bêtise as-tu encore fait ? »_ demanda Lussuria ayant pris le téléphone.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle se dirigea vers l'hôtel, elle termina l'appel et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche.

 **XXX**

Yun arriva un peu.. beaucoup en retard à la réunion inattendue.

 _« Le premier match.. est celui du soleil. »_ déclara l'une des deux femmes alors que Yun se glissait dans le groupe de la Varia.

Seule la Varia l'avait remarqué. Xanxus ébouriffa les cheveux de sa seule gardienne. Lussuria observait son futur adversaire excité.

Tsunayoshi jeta un regard noir à son père - Iemitsu- qui avait dédaigné de venir.

Il le haïssait.

 _Intéressant._ Songea le boss de la Varia en fixant Tsunayoshi, le petit frère de Yun.

Xanxus détestait également Iemitsu pour ce qu'il a fait.

 **Fin.**


	3. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer :** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn est la propriété de Akira Amino.

Cadeau du weekend.

 **(1) Throne - Bring me the horizon.**

 **Barukku Iris :** *te donne un ticket* voilà pour la place au premier rang.

 **Tsuki Banritt :** Pas de quoi.

Rappel Histoire :

Nana est une assassin.

Nana a eu une fille avec un assasin.

Ce dernier est mort.

Nana s'est mariée avec un mafieux Iemitsu (ce dernier pense qu'elle est une civile).

Iemitsu kidnappe Yun et l'emporte en Italie.

Yun a une mauvaise enfance. Elle fugue. Skull la trouve.

Yun rejoint la Varia en tant que nuage.

Nonno nomme Tsunayoshi comme héritier, Reborn comme tuteur.

Tsunayoshi a déjà presque tous ses gardiens.- Reborn est surpris en arrivant.

La Varia apprend l'identité du nouveau chef de Vongola.

Ils décident d'utiliser un faux prétexte pour les tester.

De nombreux nouveaux apparaissent dont quelqu'un envoyé par Reborn.

La Varia est arrivée.

Yun fait une blague.

Le début de l'arc Varia commence.

Rappel :

Tsunayoshi - Cielo (ciel)

Yamamoto Takeshi - Pioggia (pluie)

Kurokawa Hana - Fulmine (foudre)

Rokudo Mukuro et Chrome - Nebbia (Brume)

Hibari Kyoya / Skull - Nuvola (nuage)

Sweet Pudding - Tempesta (tempête)

Sweet Biscuit - Sole (Soleil)

Âge

Biscuit - 18 ans

Tsunayoshi/ Hana/ Takeshi/ Chrome/ Pudding - 14 ans

Mukuro/ Kyoya - 16 ans

Skull - dans la trentaine

Yun - 17 ans

Belphégor - 19 ans

Xanxus/ Lussuria/ Squalo - 21 ans

Levi - 20

Mammon - dans la trentaine

 **Chapitre 5**

 **Arc Varia**

 **Part II**

 **Match du Soleil**

Sawada Iemitsu regardait d'un air confus la maison vide. Où était sa charmante et douce femme ? Et son doux et mignon fils ? Il plissa les yeux. L'intérieur était plongée dans le noir, toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées, l'atmosphère lui donnait des frissons. Le chef du CEDEF frissonna, quelque chose n'allait pas. La poussière avait remplacé les meubles.

 _« Reborn... »_

 _« Iemitsu. Ne cherche pas. Ils ne sont pas là. »_

 _« Où sont-ils ? »_

 _« Je ne peux pas t'aider. »_

 _« Reborn. »_

 _« Non. Tu as merdé tout seul. »_ répliqua Reborn sur le pas de la porte.

Iemitsu le laissa partir sans comprendre. Que voulait-il dire ?

Le mafieux quitta la maison rapidement essayant de chercher la maison de sa famille dans le quartier.

Alors que Iemitsu cherchait sa famille, Nana l'observait dans un coin d'ombre. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, un sourire sadique. L'assassin disparu brusquement et réapparu derrière Iemitsu, elle le poussa brutalement par terre.

 _« Qu'est-ce que.. »_ Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'assassin le jeta violemment contre un mur.

Iemitsu se releva, sur ses gardes, tenant une arme à feu dans sa main. Il regarda autour de lui ne voyant pas son adversaire. Nana sourit derrière son masque, le semi-italien ne comprenait rien à rien à la situation.

Les heures passèrent lentement à Namimori comme si le temps s'était ralenti, du moins pour Iemitsu, Nana était largement plus puissante que lui. Malgré qu'il soit un ciel, elle n'avait jamais harmonisé avec lui.

Au petit matin, Tsunayoshi se leva sur des airs de guitare. Il s'habilla rapidement de son unifotme scolaire, il mangea tranquillement. En partant, il mit son casque sur les oreilles.

 _Fallen Angel_ de Black Veil Brides commença à se jouer dans ses oreilles, il fredonnait les paroles alors qu'il marchait avec ses amis au collège-lycée de Namimori.

 _« We are the fallen angels »_

Hayato les salua dès qu'ils arrivèrent au portail de l'école. L'adolescent mafieux essaya d'agir comme n'importe quel adolescent.

 _« Ce soir c'est le match du soleil. Donc le match de Biscuit non ? »_ demanda Takeshi à Tsunayoshi.

Qui était Biscuit ? songea Hayato confus.

 _« Oui. Je crois qu'il est contre le gars aux cheveux colorés. »_ répondit naturellement Tsunayoshi.

 _« Avez-vous une idée de qui est leur nuage ? Je ne l'ai pas vu hier. »_ dit Hana perplexe.

 _« Moi non plus. J'imagine que ce sera une surprise. »_ déclara Pudding.

Alors qu'ils étaient à l'école, la Varia avait réquisitionné un appartement à l'hôtel. Les assassins de la Varia s'étaient installés - chacun à sa manière - à l'intérieur. Pour passer le temps, Levi et Lussuria s'entraînaient hors de la ville, Xanxus buvait du vin rouge _de France_ alors que Squalo regardait un documentaire à la télévision.

Quant à Belphégor et Yun, ils étaient tous les deux dans la cuisine.

 ** _"R_** ** _emember the moment you left me alone and_**

 ** _Broke every promise you ever made_**

 ** _I was an ocean, lost in the open_**

 ** _Nothing could take the pain away"_**

Ils avaient décidé de préparer un repas à manger avant le début du match du soleil.

 ** _"So you can throw me to the wolves_**

 ** _Tomorrow I will come back_**

 ** _Leader of the whole pack_**

 ** _Beat me black and blue_**

 ** _Every wound will shape me_**

 ** _Every scar will build my throne"_**

Belphégor était en train de découper des pommes de terre tandis que Yun surveillait la cuisson du riz.

 ** _"The sticks and the stones that_**

 ** _You used to throw have_**

 ** _Built me an empire_**

 ** _So don't even try_**

 ** _To cry me a river_**

 ** _'Cause I forgive you_**

 ** _You are the reason I still fight"_**

La musique retentissait dans toute la cuisine, et par ailleurs dans tout l'appartement, bien qu'à certains endroits le volume était plus faible.

 ** _"So you can throw me to the wolves_**

 ** _Tomorrow I will come back_**

 ** _Leader of the whole pack_**

 ** _Beat me black and blue_**

 ** _Every wound will shape me_**

 ** _Every scar will build my throne"_**

Ils entendirent Squalo hurler à Xanxus probablement parce que ce dernier avait décidé de l'ennuyer en lui jetant un verre de vin.

 ** _"So you can throw me to the wolves_**

 ** _Tomorrow I will come back_**

 ** _Leader of the whole pack_**

 ** _Beat me black and blue_**

 ** _Every wound will shape me_**

 ** _Every scar will build my throne"_**

Yun versa le contenu du riz dans un nouveau récipient. Belphégor vida son bol dans ce dernier.

 ** _"I'll leave you choking_**

 ** _On every word you left unspoken_**

 ** _Rebuild all that you've broken_**

 ** _And now you know_**

 ** _I'll leave you choking_**

 ** _On every word you left unspoken_**

 ** _Rebuild all that you've broken_**

 ** _And now you know_**

 ** _Every wound will shape me_**

 ** _Every scar will build my throne"_**

La viande avait fini de cuire. Le prince déchu les posa dans une assiette.

 ** _"So you can throw me to the wolves_**

 ** _Tomorrow I will come back_**

 ** _Leader of the whole pack_**

 ** _Beat me black and blue_**

 ** _Every wound will shape me_**

 ** _Every scar will build my throne (1)"_**

Ils continuèrent de cuisiner tranquillement alors qu'une nouvelle chanson démarrait.

Iemitsu se glissa dans les ombres de la ville essouflé, il toussa doucement, et regarda autout de lui. Personne. Parfait. Le chef du CEDEF était fatigué, son intention lui hurlait de fuir mais il ne pouvait pas parce qu'il était trop épuisé pour bouget.

Le mafiosi était couvert de boue, de poussière, de terre, d'ecchymoses et de petites coupures. Par ailleurs, Iemitsu n'était plus armé et ses cheveux en avaient pris un sacré coup.

Nana pourchassait _joyeusement_ sa victime, le plongeant parfois dans des illusions _sadiques_ pour s'amuser.

Oh oui, Iemitsu allait le payer très cher.

 **XXX**

Il était vingt-trois heures.

Tsunayoshi, Takeshi, Pudding, Hayato, Hana se rendaient à l'école pour soutenir Biscuit dans son match contre Lussuria.

Toute la Varia allait regarder le match de Lussuria contre l'un des gamins, le seul majeur, Biscuit.

Ils étaient les premiers arrivés, ils étaient prêt à tester les adolescents. Yun se sentait très excitée et également nerveuse. La jeune femme avait vu plusieurs son petit frère qu'elle n'avait pas eu la chance de connaître.

 _« Bonsoir. Ce soir c'est la match du soleil. »_ annonça l'une des deux Cervello.

Les deux familles s'opposaient, l'une très expérimentée, l'autre avec un peu moins d'expérience. Les yeux de Tsunayoshi croisèrent les yeux d'une jeune femme qui lui ressemblait et qui ressemblait également à sa mère. Il élargit ses yeux surpris. Yun lui sourit.

 _'On parlera plus tard.'_ lui dirent les yeux de Yun, sa sœur.

Tsunayoshi avait hâte de lui parler. Sa mère serait contente de revoir sa fille après toutes ces années d'absence.

 _« Nous demandons à Sweet Biscuit et Lussuria de venir sur le ring. »_

Ils montèrent sur le ring alors que les arbitres vérifiaient les bagues. Les deux femmes se reculèrent et commencèrent le match. La grosse ampoule au-dessus de la cage s'alluma aveuglant les deux hommes. Lussuria mit ses lunettes pour mieux alors que Biscuit posa une casquette sur sa tête.

 _« Ma.. Commençons morveux ! »_

Et ils s'élancèrent brutalement, Lussuria était naturellement plus fort et plus rapide néanmoins Biscuit arriva à tenir la cadence bloquant la plupart des coups.

Biscuit recula, se baissa et renvoya son coup de poing. Lussuria esquiva, attrapa son bras et le jeta contre le grillage.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Biscuit, un rire s'échappa de la gorge de Lussuria. Les deux étaient en train de _littéralement_ jouer.

En y regardant de plus près, Lussuria avait facilement l'avantage. Ce dernier cessa de jouer au bout de deux longues minutes et termina brutalement le match. L'assasin attrapa les bras de son adversaire et le fit tourner au-dessus de lui. Biscuit frappa durement le sol du ring, il était incapable de se relever.

 _« Vainqueur... Lussuria ! »_

 _« Pas mal gamin. »_ lui murmura Lussuria avant de quitter le ring.

Reborn était sous le choc, il ne pensait que pas que Biscuit aurait été capable de lui tenir tête.

Yun se glissa hors du groupe pour aller rencontrer son petit frère.

Ils disparurent tous les deux dans les ombres avant quelqu'un ne remarqua leur absence.

Une réunion familiale s'imposait. Les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent sur le toit d'un immeuble, ils commencèrent à parler après qu'ils eurent vérifier les environs.

 _« Je m'appelle Yun. Ravie de te rencontrer à nouveau. »_

 _« Tsunayoshi nee-chan. De même. »_ fit Tsunayoshi.

Yun ne tenait plus longtemps, elle attrapa son frère et le serra dans ses bras. Pour la première depuis des années, il se sentait bien.

Les deux frères et sœurs décidèrent de passer la nuit et la journée ensemble avant le prochain match pour apprendre à se connaître.

 ** _"You'll never take us alive_**

 ** _We swore that death will do us part_**

 ** _They'll call our crimes a work of art_**

 ** _You'll never take us alive_**

 ** _We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners_**

 ** _Partners in crime_**

 ** _Partners in crime_**

 ** _This, the tale of reckless love, living a life of crime on the run,_**

 ** _I brush to a gun to paint these states green and red,_**

 ** _Everybody freeze, nobody move, put the money in the bag or we will shoot,_**

 ** _Empty out the vault and me and my doll will be on our way,_**

 ** _Our paper faces flood the streets,_**

 ** _And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we'll play with fire 'cause..."_**

Il respirait de manière rapide, son cœur augmentait la cadence. Le mafiosi ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir. Nana l'épiait du regard, un sourire cruel sur les lèvres, elle attendait le bon moment. Cet abruti avait tenté de la semer dans un parc d'attraction et dans un cirque, au final il avait fini bombardé de manière coloré.

 ** _"You'll never take us alive_**

 ** _We swore that death will do us part_**

 ** _They'll call our crimes a work of art_**

 ** _You'll never take us alive_**

 ** _We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners_**

 ** _Partners in crime_**

 ** _Partners in crime_**

 ** _Oh, just try and catch us!_**

 ** _Here we find our omnipotent outlaws fall behind the grind tonight,_**

 ** _Left unaware that the lone store owner won't go down without a fight._**

 ** _Where we gonna go? He's got us pinned!_**

 ** _Baby, I'm a little scared_**

 ** _Now, don't you quit_**

 ** _He's sounded the alarm, I hear the sirens closing in._**

 ** _Our paper faces flood the streets,_**

 ** _And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we're burning this place to the ground 'cause..."_**

La lune régnait sur le ciel nocturne telle un impératrice sur son royaume.

 _« BORDEL ! LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE ! »_ hurla fou Iemitsu.

 _« Ha ha ha pauvre fou. Pitoyable homme. »_ ricana une voix féminine et douloureusement _familière._

Il pâlit. Son visage perdit toute couleur. Dans toute sa gloire, une silhouette féminine vêtue de noir apparu sous ses yeux effrayé. Il était dans un mauvais état.

 _« Te souviens-tu de moi à présent connard ? Tu n'es qu'un abruti.. TU CROIS QUE JE NE SAIS PAS CE QUE TU AS FAIS ENFOIRÉ ?! TU AS CRU QUE J'ÉTAIS UNE PUTAIN DE CIVILE OU QUOI FILS DE PUTE ?! »_ hurla furieuse Nana tenant une grande épée.

 _« Nana je t'en pris.. C'était pour le pour grand bien de Tsunayo... »_

Ta gueule enfoiré. » coupa froidement Nana en français.

Il déglutit terrifié. Les ombres dansaient, le vent soufflait, la pluie tombait, l'orage grondait.

 _« Tu as kidnappé ma fille. Scellé les flammes de mon fils. »_ déclara Nana en s'approchant lentement de lui. _« Tu vas le payer avec ta vie. »_ ajouta t-elle avec un sourire cruel sur les lèvres.

 _« Nana.. Je t'en pris... »_ plaida Iemitsu en reculant.

 _« Au nom de la **Confrérie** , Sawada Iemitsu tu es condamné à mort pour avoir briser les lois. » _déclara officiellement Nana.

En entandant "Confrérie" le mafiosi pâlit dramastiquement. Il était mort.

 _« Je vais te tuer. Tu mourras lentement et douloureusement. »_ souffla Nana en apparaissant derrière lui.

Elle le jeta violemment au sol, un mouvement rapide d'épée et Iemitsu avait une main en moins.

 ** _« Danse mortelle : mille coupures »_**

Les cris de Iemitsu retentirent, des coupures apparaissaient un peu partout sur son corps.

 ** _« Danse mortelle : absorbation de l'énergie vitale. »_** murmura Nana sombrement, son épée transperça la poitrine de son ex-mari aspirant toute son énergie.

Le mafiosi tomba dans son propre sang mort.

 **Fin du chapitre.**


	4. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer :** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn est la propriété de Akira Amino.

Bonsoir.

 **Review.**

 _B_ _arukku Iris :_

Pas de problème.

Merci pour les cookies, ils étaient super bons.

Merci pour ta review.

 _Tsuki Banritt :_

Nana a beau être une assassin, elle est également une mère.

Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, je suis trouve irréaliste que des gamins aient battu des assassins puissants.

Merci pour ta review.

 **Fin Review.**

Avant que le chapitre ne commence, je souhaite mettre un rappel.

Rappel de l'histoire

Nana est une assassin, elle a eu une fille avec un assasin. Ce dernier est mort. Nana s'est mariée avec un mafieux Iemitsu (ce dernier pense qu'elle est une civile). Iemitsu kidnappe Yun et l'emporte en Italie. Yun a une mauvaise enfance. Elle fugue. Skull la trouve. Yun rejoint la Varia en tant que nuage. Nonno nomme Tsunayoshi comme héritier, Reborn comme tuteur. Tsunayoshi a déjà presque tous ses gardiens. Reborn est surpris en arrivant. La Varia apprend l'identité du nouveau chef de Vongola. Ils décident d'utiliser un faux prétexte pour les tester. De nombreux nouveaux apparaissent dont quelqu'un envoyé par Reborn. La Varia est arrivée. Yun fait une blague. Le début de l'arc Varia commence. Lussuria a gagné le premier match. Iemitsu a une journée épuisante et a été tué par son ancienne femme.

Rôle

Tsunayoshi - Cielo (ciel)

Yamamoto Takeshi - Pioggia (pluie)

Kurokawa Hana - Fulmine (foudre)

Rokudo Mukuro et Chrome - Nebbia (Brume)

Hibari Kyoya / Skull - Nuvola (nuage)

Sweet Pudding - Tempesta (tempête)

Sweet Biscuit - Sole (Soleil)

Âge

Biscuit - 18 ans

Tsunayoshi/ Hana/ Takeshi/ Chrome/ Pudding - 14 ans

Mukuro/ Kyoya - 16 ans

Skull - dans la trentaine

Yun - 17 ans

Belphégor - 19 ans

Xanxus/ Lussuria/ Squalo - 21 ans

Levi - 20

Mammon - dans la trentaine

 **Chapitre 6**

 **Arc Varia**

 **part III**

 **Match de la Foudre**

 **Match de la Tempête**

Levi était prêt. Il était l'un des Gardiens de la Varia, il avait souffert dans son enfance néanmoins il avait survécu. Il ne comptait plus les fois où il avait failli mourir. Levi était comme la foudre dans une tempête. Il grinça des dents en repensant à un accident. Il était à cette époque devenu le nouveau gardien, Levi était sorti pour fêter quand quelqu'un essaya de le tuer. Ce n'était certainement pas la première fois cependant cette fois-ci était différente. L'assassin était celui qui proclamait être son ami.

 _« Levi. »_ Entendit-il le sortant de ses pensées.

Yun se tenait en face de lui, elle lui sourit doucement et l'encouragea.

 _« Tu vas gagner. Je crois en toi. »_ lui dit-elle à mi-voix le faisant sourire.

 _« Grazie mille Yun_ _(merci beaucoup). »_

La jeune femme de dix-sept ans lui sourit à nouveau. Le gardien essaya de se relaxer, Yun lui proposa d'aller au parc d'attraction. Stressé Levi accepta. Tous les deux partèrent en ville sans prévenir les autres membres.

 _« Manège à sensation ? »_ demanda Levi à Yun.

 _« Manège à sensation. »_ répondit Yun à Levi.

 **XXX**

Mammon fut le premier à remarquer l'absence des deux gardiens. Il en fit part au groupe.

 _« Où sont Levi et Yun ? »_

 _« Je ne l'ai pas vu. »_ répondit Belphégor en fronçant les sourcils.

 _« Levi m'a dit qu'il allait s'entraîner.. »_ commença Lussuria.

 _« ... Et Yun est parti le trouver.. »_ continua Squalo.

 _« Et ils ne sont pas revenus ! »_ termina l'homme aux cheveux colorés.

Le prince déchu clignota des yeux n'étant pas sûr de ce qu'il pensait. Xanxus ouvrit ses yeux ayant entendu la conversation.

 _« Ces déchets sont **bien** **évidemment** parti faire une journée détente. » _grogna Xanxus en se levant.

Les autres membres le regardèrent surpris. Xanxus ouvrit la porte brutalement, ses gardiens le survirent. Ils étaient bien décidés à rattraper Levi et Yun !

 **XXX**

Actuellement, Tsunayoshi regardait _One Piece_ avec Hana, Mukuro, Chrome et Takeshi.

 _« Qui est votre personnage préféré et pourquoi ? »_ demanda Hana curieuse.

 _« Zoro.. Parce qu'il veut devenir le meilleur épéiste. Law parce qu'il est badass avec son pouvoir et... Ace parce qu'il me rappelle Tsuna ! »_ rigola Takeshi faisant sourire ses amis.

 _« Pour ma part kufufufu... Luffy car il est l'homme qui deviendra le roi des pirates, Usopp parce qu'il est ingénieux et le meilleur sniper.. et aussi... Marco car c'est un oiseau de feu. »_ répondit Chrome imitant à perfection le rire de Mukuro.

 _« Luffy bien évidemment. Comme la dit Chrome, il est l'homme qui deviendra le roi des pirates. Ensuite je dirais.. Shirohige parce que cet homme traite son équipage comme sa famille. Et.. Big Mom ! »_ sourit Tsunayoshi sans donner de raison pour le personnage.

 _« Kufufufu.. Mes personnages préférés sont.. Rayleigh, Eustass Kidd et Nami. »_ répondit Mukuro sans donner d'explication.

 _« Et toi Hana ? »_ demanda Takeshi après deux minutes de silence.

 _« Katakuri, Robin, Brook et Law. »_

Ils continuèrent de converser le reste de l'après-midi entre deux épisodes de One Piece.

 **XXX**

Le soir venu, les deux Familles se rencontrèrent sur le toit du collège de Namimori où le match entre les deux Foudres allaient commencer.

 _« Le match de la foudre va commencer... Levi de la Varia êtes-vous prêt ? »_

Levi hocha la tête prêt et détendu. Merci à la journée au parc d'attraction.

 _« Kurokawa Hana des Vongola êtes-vous prête ? »_

Hana acquiesça. Elle essayait se calmer le stress qui la rongeait. Comment le neuvième parrain des Vongola pouvait croire que des gamins battreront des assassins sur-entraînés ? Les deux Foudres prirent place dans l'arène de la Foudre. Hana sortit deux poignards, son adversaire était calme et mortel, elle serra les dents.

 **XXX**

La confrérie s'était réunie au même moment à Kyōto. Nana avait été convié pour parler des derniers évènements dont l'assassinat de Sawada Iemitsu le briseur des lois. Son corps avait été pris en charge par le Vindici.

 _« Actuellement la Varia combat la Famille de votre fils. Pourquoi ? »_ demanda le Parrain des **Aigles Noirs.**

 _« Je pense que c'est un prétexte. Le boss de la Varia sait qu'il ne peut pas succèder. De plus ma fille aînée est son gardien du nuage. Récemment mes enfants se sont rencontrés pour la toute **première** fois. » _répondit Nana sur un ton neutre.

 _« Les Vongola doivent payer. Nous sommes d'accord. Néanmoins le cadet de la Famille de Nana est l'héritier. »_ fit remarquer la Marraine des **Dragons Noirs.**

 **XXX**

Hana esquiva de justesse l'attaque foudroyante de son adversaire. Elle essaya de l'attaquer, malgré ses compétences elle n'arrivait pas à toucher Levi. Normal c'était un assassin. Hana roula par terre et sauta en l'air en même que l'assassin quand une décharge électricque apparut. Par ailleurs, Levi avait disparu de son champ de vision. Quelqu'un la poussa violemment par terre, elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver la prochaine attaque qui la mit KO.

 _« Vainqueur Levi de la Varia ! »_

Yun sourit. Il avait gagné. Hana se releva à l'aide de ses amis, Levi lança un compliment à mi-voix.

 _« Demain soir, le match sera la tempête. »_

Belphégor rit. La Varia disparu rapidement de l'école avant que quelqu'un ne puisse dire quelque chose.

 **XXX**

Sweet Pudding grimaça en entendant les informations de Reborn à propos de Belphégor. Comment ces informations pouvaient l'aider ? De plus ce n'était pas comme si elle allait gagner. Au bout deux matchs, ils avaient conclu que la Varia se retenait. Il était évident que les assassins les testaient. Pudding allait donc combattre au meilleur de ses capacités.

Entre-temps, Reborn apprit la mort de Iemitsu. Il n'avait pas de remord. À vrai dire il n'avait jamais été friand de cet homme. Hana était en train de se reposer chez elle quand Mukuro et Chrome vinrent la visiter pour lui tenir compagnie. Tsunayoshi passa la journée avec sa sœur ainée lui parlant de leur mère.

 **XXX**

Excitée, Pudding mangea un gâteau au chocolat entier. L'adolescente essayait de se donner du courage. Son frère sauva la dernière part de gâteau avant que sa petite sœur ne la mange. Il l'emmena hors de la cuisine, ils partèrent légèrement en retard pour l'école. Par chance, la Varia n'était pas encore arrivée.

 _« Elle a mangé le gâteau au chocolat. »_ murmura Biscuit.

 _« Pudding ! »_ s'exclama Chrome les poings sur les hanches.

 _« Quoi ?! »_ demanda t-elle. _« Je mange quand je suis excitée ET stressée. »_

« Do you feel the chair.. Clawing at the back of your neck? And start to spell.. Did you really think that you could fix me? We'll sell your bones for another roll.. We'll sharpen your teeth.. Tell yourself that it's just business (1) » chantonnait une voix féminine attirant l'attention de tous.

Ils aperçurent la jeune femme de la Varia marcher tranquillement vers le lieu de rencontre. La Varia était juste derrière elle silencieux l'écoutant chanter. Tsunayoshi pensait secrètement que sa sœur avait une très belle voix. Les Cervello apparurent deux minutes plus tard pour annoncer le match entre les deux tempêtes :

 _« Le match entre Belphégor et Sweet Pudding est un match à mort. Vous avez quinze minutes. À la fin du temps imparti, une bombe explosera. »_

Xanxus jeta un regard significatif au prince déchu, ce dernier acquiesça discrètement Pudding devint rapidement stressée. Biscuit essaya de rassurer sa sœur, le match sera tendu.

 _« Commencez ! »_

Pudding nota rapidement que son adversaire était un utilisateur de couteau. La jeune tempête tentait d'esquiver les couteaux qui semblaient toujours la trouver.

 _Des couteaux avec GPS intégrés ?_ songea Pudding en se cachant de son adversaire.

Les couloirs de l'école étaient devenus leur arène. Belphégor lâcha un petit rire. Il attrapa le poignet de la jeune fille qui allait le frapper dans son dos. Il l'envoya bouler dans un coin. Gémissant, Pudding se força à se lever et à attaquer. Belphégor était largement plus fort qu'elle, il bloquait facilement ses coups. Pudding balança un objet inconnu dans la direction de Belphégor, le prince déchu écouta son instinct et s'éloigna. L'objet explosa.

 _« Déclenchement de la bombe. »_

Pudding serra les dents en voyant le minuteur. Elle avait été blessé par l'un des couteaux du blond, elle était terriblement fatiguée. Étaient-ils.. Le prince déchu saisit son poignée et l'entraîna à sa suite avant que la bombe n'explose. Quand la fumée se dissipa, les deux étaient sains et sauf.

 _« Vainqueur Belphégor ! »_

Ce fut le trou noir pour Pudding.

 _« Le prochain match est celui de la brume. »_

 **XXX**

 **Fin du chapitre.**


	5. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer :** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn est la propriété de Akira Amino.

Review.

 **Barukku Iris :** Et oui.. Toujours la merde.

 **Tsuki Banritt :** C'est la mafia. Il faut du réalisme. Merci pour ta review. Les poignards pour Hana.. pour que cela fasse mal. Les armes de Puddings ne seront pas révélés pour l'instant.

 **Chapitre 7**

 **Arc Varia**

 **Part IV**

 **Match de la Brume**

 **Match de la pluie**

 **Match du nuage**

 **Retrouvaille mère et fille**

La jeune femme ferma les yeux ne faisant qu'une avec la nature. C'était si reposant. Son petit frère lui avait proposé de (re) rencontrer leur mère. Une mère dont au final elle ne savait rien. Il lui annonça par la même occasion que Iemitsu était mort bien qu'elle le savait déjà. Le prochain match était celui de la brume, Mammon autrefois connu sous le nom de Viper et Mukuro ou Chrome allaient s'affronter.

Le groupe d'assassin fut les premiers à arriver à l'école, les Cervellos étaient déjà là. Les minutes passèrent puis la dixième génération apparut. Mammon ne fit aucun cadeau à Chrome. Il commentait les attaques de l'adolescente et sous entendait des compliments que seule Chrome (et Mukuro grâce à leur lien) comprenait. Le match se termina par une victime de l'assassin.

Le prochain match était celui de la pluie, Squalo avait observé son adversaire ces derniers jours. Il était plutôt excité de le combattre même s'il ne pouvait pas mettre toute sa puissance.

 **XXX**

Belphégor enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Yun, un sourire sur ses lèvres il la serra dans ses bras. Un léger rire s'échappa de la gorge de Yun, elle se retourna et le frappa dans le ventre. Il ricana lui lançant un couteau qu'elle esquiva. L'assassin blond tenta de l'attaquer mais elle roula par terre.

Ils auraient continué leur petit jeu si Squalo n'avait pas hurlé :

« VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII arrêtez vos conneries ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Il hurla de nouveau à un volume largement plus élevé avant de se prendre une bouteille de vin envoyé gentimznr par Xanxus.

« Ta gueule déchet. » grogna le boss de la Varia ennuyé.

« VOIIIII enfoiré ! » cria l'épéiste.

 **XXX**

La confrérie avait décidé d'utiliser les Vongola à leur propre bénéfice. Bien qu'il fallait encore l'accord de Tsunayoshi. Ils pourront peut-être tourner les Vongola en quelque chose de meilleur.

Ils étaient également conscient que la Varia ne souhaitait pas le pouvoir, de plus il y avait l'aînée de Nana chez le groupe d'assassin.

Nana était retournée à Namimori en prenant le train pour voir pour la première fois depuis des années sa fille Yun.

 **XXX**

Takeshi observait sérieusement son adversaire sachant que ce dernier voulait simplement le tester.

Son épée se transforma, il se mit à courir vers Squalo.

Et le clash des épées commença. Squalo avait cet étrange sourire sur le visage qui perturbait fortement Takeshi.

L'adolescent manquait de practice malgré que certains de ses mouvements étaient bon.

L'assassin l'observa silencieusement, il bloquait chacune des attaques, détailla dans son esprit les forces et les faiblesses de son adversaire.

Et Squalo mit rapidement fin au combat ayant eu ce qu'il voulait.

 **XXX**

Nana attendait patiemment et nerveusement l'arrivée de sa fille aînée. Elle savait que le match de la pluie s'était terminée par une nouvelle victoire de la Varia. Les assassins voulaient simplement tester les plus jeunes, c'était compréhensible.

Puis une figure apparut dans son champ de vision, la silhouette d'une jeune femme vêtue de l'uniforme de la Varia. Les traits et l'apparence de la jeune assassin lui rappelait son père et elle-même.

C'était Yun.

Cette dernière s'arrêta, le cœur battant, elle regarda la femme qu'était sa mère comme de lointains et doux souvenirs de sa vie avant ses trois apparurent dans un coin de son esprit.

 _« Ma... Maman.. »_

Et ce doux mot fit couler les larmes de Nana, Yun vint se réfugier dans ses bras retrouvant la chaleur qu'elle avait tant manquée.

 _« Tu m'as manqué Yun... »_

 **XXX**

Hibari Kyōya s'approcha du terrain où le combat aura lieu. Il aperçut son adversaire, la sœur aînée de Tsunayoshi, il la vit en tant que _carnivore._

 _« Carnivore. »_

 _« Petit nuage. »_ rigola Yun attirant un sourire des spectateurs.

Elle se mit en position de combat, les minutes s'écroulèrent sans aucun des deux ne bougèrent. Puis Kyōya fut le premier à bouger, il était plutôt rapide et brutal néanmoins Yun esquiva son attaque et lui fit un crochet droit.

Ils commençèrent à s'attaquer, s'esquiver et se bloquer, Kyōya balança son tonfa énormément souriant sauvagement tout le long.

 _« Hum. »_

Et Yun se recula brusquement. Tout le monde était confus par le soudain mouvement, la jeune femme fit tournoyer ses épées et les croisa. Son sourire s'élargit, presque moqueur, et elle disparut du champ de vision de tout le monde.

 ** _« Dragon Cross. »_**

Une onde de choc secoua les environs, un dragon aux équailles souveraines du chaos apparut brillant au milieu d'une croix. Kyōya serra les dents, son corps fut violemment envoyé contre les grilles électriques.

Il tomba inconscient.

 _« Ah. Moi qui croyait qu'il tiendrait. Pourtant je ne l'ai pas terminé cette technique. »_ songea à voix haute Yun.

Les Cervellos déclarèrent Yun vainqueur de son match. Kyōya fut emmené à l'hôpital par simple précaution.

 _« Le prochain match est celui du.. »_

 _« Attendez ! Stop !_ » interrompit une voix masculine très familière pour la Varia.

Et ils se tournèrent d'un même homme vers le nouveau venu, le neuvième parrain des Vongola, confus. Pourquoi était-il ici ?

 _« Monsieur Vongola ? »_

 _« Où est Iemitsu ? »_ demanda t-il sérieusement.

Il eut un long silence. Le neuvième aperçut les regards de dégoûts des personnes autour de lui. Qu'avait-il encore fait ?

 _« Nous devons discuter. »_


	6. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer :** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn appartient à Akira Amino.

 **Chapitre 8**

 **Joyeux Noël**

Il n'y avait aucun doute que ce serait le plus beau Noël depuis des années. Nana avait recherché le carton de décoration dans le grenier, avec l'aide de Skull, elle avait décoré le grand sapin de Noël disposé au milieu du grand salon du manoir. Tous les gardiens de son fils, la Varia ainsi que Skull et le père de Takeshi passeront Noël dans la grande demeure.

Tout aurait pu certainement pu être parfait si une dispute n'avait pas éclaté entre Yun et Hayato. Elle ne supportait le comportement agressif de l'adolescent envers elle parce qu'elle passait du temps son frère, un frère qu'elle n'avait jamais pu connaître. Ils s'étaient disputés mais jamais de cette ampleur. Yun avait perdu son sang froid, Hayato avait empiré la situation, ils avaient fini par se battre.

Résultat ? Il y avait plein de dégâts. Il y en aurait eu plus si Xanxus n'avait pas arrêté leur combat. Les deux fou furieux avaient envoyé loin de l'autre, la gardienne s'était relevée jetant un regard noir vis-à-vis de Hayato qui se contenta de lui jeter un regard froid.

La dispute (ainsi que le combat) avait jeté un froid glacial dans le manoir. Yun ne supportant plus cette ambiance avait décidé de quitter le lieu ne voulant plus passer les fêtes avec tout le monde. Résultat ? Tsunayoshi était en colère contre Hayato pour avoir causer ce désordre par pure jalousie. Il voulait retrouver sa sœur et passait de bonnes fêtes avec elle.

 **XXX**

Il neigeait.

Des millions de flocons tombaient du vaste ciel nocturne, le manteau blanc recouvrait de nombreux paysages dans le monde. Des bonhommes de neige étaient visibles un peu partout, et même un igloo, c'était sans doute étonnant. Les rires résonnaient, ils se collaient aux sourires, les quartier étaient festifs, des lumières brillaient dans tous les sens. Les gens étaient vêtus chaudement : des écharpes, des gants, des doudounes, des bottes ou des chaussures. Ils marchaient seuls ou en famille en admirant les vitrines des magasins. L'émerveillement était visible dans les yeux des enfants, des cris émerveillés retentissaient à la vue d'une parade.

Il neigeait.

Les heures passaient, les rues se vidaient comme les magasins fermaient, ils rentraient tous au chaud pour le repas ou pour se coucher, ils étaient fatigués. Le silence régnait sur ces rues désormais vides, sans doute quelques habitués observaient le ciel pour profiter de ce silence paisible. La neige continuait de tomber recouvrant les traces de pas sur les chemins. Le vent soufflait doucement, il murmurait à l'oreille des promeneurs, des solitaires qui s'interrogeaient ou qui voulaient simplement trouver un endroit tranquille.

Il neigait.

Le petit matin apparut lentement, il neigeait toujours, les premiers levés préparaient le petit-déjeuné pour eux-même ou pour leur famille. Difficile de définir avec certitude où les promeneurs noctunes ont fait, certains étaient rentrés chez eux, mais d'autres avaient tout simplement disparu. Puis les flocons cessèrent de tomber, les nuages se dispersaient, les rayons du soleil se propagèrent partout. Néanmoins le soleil disparu quelques heures plus tard derrière les nuages, et les flocons recommencèrent à tomber.

Il neigeait encore et encore.

Une douce mélodie résonnait dans les oreilles des passants, le vent chuchotait et murmurait, et des promeneurs s'atardaient sur la beauté de la chose. Agréable.

 **XXX**

Yun était assise sur le toit d'un bâtiment regardant silencieusement la ville se réveillait. Elle s'était calmée grâce à la nuit. La jeune femme se leva doucement et se détourna du paysage remarquant au passage une silhouette endormie. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle reconnaissait son frère. L'expression de son visage était paisible, il portait des vêtements chaud. Tsunayoshi s'était servi de ses mains et de son écharpe pour bien dormir. Elle s'installa près de son frère, elle l'attrapa et l'enveloppa pour le tenir au chaud.

 **[Emilie Verhaeren - Les débâches]**

 _La nuit d'hiver élève au ciel son pur calice._

 _Et je lève mon coeur aussi, mon coeur nocturne,_

 _Seigneur, mon cœur! vers ton pâle infini vide,_

 _Et néanmoins je sais que tout est taciturne_

 _Et qu'il n'existe rien dont ce coeur meurt, avide;_

 _Et je te sais mensonge et mes lèvres te prient_

 _Et mes genoux; je sais et tes grandes mains closes_

 _Et tes grands yeux fermés aux désespoirs qui crient,_

 _Et que c'est moi, qui seul, me rêve dans les choses;_

 _Sois de pitié, Seigneur, pour ma toute démence._

 _J'ai besoin de pleurer mon mal vers ton silence!…_

 _La nuit d'hiver élève au ciel son pur calice!_

 **XXX**

Un sapin de Noël brillait de mille feux, les guirlandes et les boules scintillaient joyeusement, les déclorations illuminaient la salle à manger. Quelques rires comblaient les sourires, la musique jouait doucement, les dances s'enchaînaient tout comme les verres d'alcool. Deux personnes, l'un étant plus jeune que l'autre, s'étaient isolés dans un coin de la pièce. Un petit sourire sur leurs lèvres, les murmures s'échappaient et s'entrechoquaient. Une jolie table joliment décorée prônait au milieu de la pièce où toute la famille et les amis pouvaient s'asseoir et discutaient, et dégustaient les plats tant attendues venant de la France, du Japon comme de l'Italie.

Les conflits s'étaient tus, les disputes s'étaient pardonnés, lentement les sourires et les excuses s'étaient enlacés. L'ambiance était joyeuse, malgré les cris, tout allait bien. Et au petit matin, des cadeaux traînaient au pied du sapin attendant sagement d'être offert.

Deux mots simples :

 **Joyeux Noël !**

 **XXX**

 **Review.**

 **Barukku Iris : Merci pour ta review. Alors oui...**

 **Ça arrive quand j'écris vite ET que je ne remarque pas. En général, je remarque quand j'ai mal tappé le mot.**

 **Tsuki Banritt : De rien !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu.**

 **Joyeuses fêtes.**


	7. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer :** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas.

Well, bienvenue à tous. Nous sommes tous en 2019. De nouvelles merdes vont nous arriver, je ne vous le souhaite pas, par contre je vous souhaite une **bonne** ** _année._**

 **Tsuki Banritt :** Merci à toi. Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'a plus.

 **La Dixième Génération des Vongola :** S. Tsunayoshi : Cielo (ciel)

K. Hana : Fulmina (foudre)

S. Biscuit : Sole (soleil)

S. Pudding : Tempesta (tempête)

Skull / H. Kyoya : Nuvola (nuage)

D. Chrome / R. Mukuro : Nebbia (brume)

Y. Takeshi : Pioggia (pluie)

 **Varia :**

Xanxus : Cielo (ciel)

Lussuria : Sole (soleil)

S. Squalo : Pioggia (pluie)

Levi : Fulmina (foudre)

Yun : Nuvola (nuage)

Belphégor : Tempesta (tempête)

Mammon (Viper) : Nebbia (brume)

 **Le (s) mort (s) :**

S. Iemitsu

 **Histoire :**

Iemistu a kidnappé Yun, la abandonné en Italie sous les soins de Maria qui la abusé puis Yun s'est enfuie. Skull la trouvé et enseigné, Yun est devenue le nuage de Xanxus. La Varia a affronté la dixième génération dans le but de les tester. Iemitsu a été tué. Nonno est intervenu voulant parler à Iemitsu.. Et Noël est apparu.

 **Chapitre 9**

 **Vongola Decimo**

 **La Démone de la Varia**

 **Alliance ?**

Le Vongola Nonno était un homme naif parfois, vraiment. Que fut sa surprise en apprenant que _Nana_ était celle qui avait tué Iemitsu au nom de la _Confrérie._ Ah ! Et que fut sa surprise en apprenant que la gardienne de Xanxus était la fille aînée de Nana, et que cet abruti de Iemitsu a kidnappé son enfant pour.. Bref, il n'avait pas content de ce que Iemitsu avait fait. Il soupira fatigué, ce n'était pas tout. Son fils adoptif, Xanxus, avait utilisé l'héritage comme un prétexte pour tester la nouvelle génération. Ah ! Il était si fatigué. Il regarda son héritier mais il ne pouvait plus faire marche à arrière. Ainsi Sawada Tsunayoshi devint le Vongola Decimo. Enfin il ne restait qu'à l'introduire dans le métier et à procéder à la cérémonie.

Ensuite il profitera _paisiblement_ de sa retraite. Ah, si seulement cela se passera comme ça. Car oui, il avait à répondre à ses crimes envers son propre héritier. Quelle sera sa surprise quand il le saura ?

 **XXX**

Actuellement, toute la paperasse avait été faite. Elle était classée et rangée dans l'ordre, et déjà envoyé au Boss. Yun croisa ses jambes en repensant à ces dernières missions qui s'étaient très bien passées. La gardienne ferma les yeux en se demandant si Xanxus l'autoriserait de visiter son frère. Probablement pas. Elle fit une grimace. La dernière fois qu'elle a été visité son frère (et sa mère) quelque chose s'était passée. Elle a été blessé et a dû rester à l'hôpital pendant une petite semaine. Autant dire que la Varia n'a pas été contente. Yun avait récemment fêté ses dix-huit ans, elle s'était beaucoup interrogée ces derniers temps.

Elle était une jeune femme, certes une assassin mais qu'importe, et elle était la seule gardienne parmi les Gardiens de Xanxus donc la seule femme. Néanmoins, elle avait grandi avec eux. Tout allait bien, c'était _sa famille._ Elle s'était interrogée sur sa sexualité depuis ses quinze ans, elle s'était posée de nombreuses questions. Yun n'était pas religieuse, elle était ouverte d'esprit. Yun avait décidé de ne pas s'attarder seulement sur le sexe opposé en terme de relation. Cela dépendait des personnes. Être bisexuelle ne dérangeait pas les autres gardiens. En vérité, Yun n'était pas dérangée par le fait qu'avoir une relation avec une femme ou un homme. Cela lui importait peu. Par contre, en commençant par avoir des relations, Yun découvrit rapidement le côté protecteur de la Varia. Elle était le seul membre féminin, et c'était la _Famille._ La jeune assassin avait eu une relation avec une adolescente à seize ans mais cette dernière la quitté parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait véritablement. Elle n'a pour l'instant pas eu une seule relation avec quelqu'un du sens opposé.

Yun n'aimait pas quelqu'un se mêle de ses affaires, en particulier en terme d'amour. Elle ne voulait aucune aide malsaine de la part des autres. La jeune femme poussa un long soupir en frissonnant. Était-elle tombée malade ? Elle espérait que non parce que si elle l'était, il y aurait aucune mission pour elle. C'était une règle ici. D'abord, il faisait chaud puis maintenant il faisait froid. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois décidant de quitter son bureau, peut-être qu'un peu de repos lui ferait du bien. Quelques membres de la Varia l'aperçurent et la saluèrent, elle hocha la tête à eux continuant son chemin dans le QG. Yun atteignit sa chambre rapidement, elle prit une longue douche après avoir enlevée l'uniforme de la Varia. Elle se vêtit de vêtements décontractés et se coucha dans son grand lit à deux places.

Contrairement aux autres nuits ou _siestes_ (aussi rare que cela soit), elle s'endormit rapidement. Elle dormit beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu oubliant d'aller à la réunion avec son équipe et à la réunion avec les autres Gardiens et Xanxus. Ce fut étonnement Belphégor qui alla la trouver, il entra doucement dans la chambre ayant déjà vérifié son bureau. Il marcha jusqu'au lit de Yun, elle dormait tout en transpirant, il posa une main sur son front. Rapidement le prince en conclut qu'elle était malade. Il quitta sans un bruit la chambre rapportant l'état de Yun aux autres.

 **XXX**

Tsunayoshi posa sa tête sur son bureau très ennuyé. Quel ennui ! Il voulait se battre avec Kyoya ! Oui, il voulait obtenir dépenser de l'énergie à l'extrême.. Ah merde, il sonnait comme Ryohei du club de boxe. Vous ne saviez pas ? Tsunayoshi avait rejoint le club de boxe, il avait beaucoup d'énergie à dépenser. Le jeune futur boss de la mafia regarda sa feuille de note très ennuyé. Takeshi, lui, dormait sur son bureau comme si de rien n'était. Tsuna avait envie de s'amuser, il avait envie de lancer une prank sur tout le monde. En regardant autour, il vit ses gardiens s'adonner à des activités qui n'a pas lieu d'être dans une classe. C'était le moment parfait pour lancer sa blague. Il établit un regard avec Pudding, elle était de la partie. Super. Maintenant il ne manquait qu'à lancer...

Pudding se leva brusquement interrompant le professeur, irrité, elle commença son valeureux discours se référant à un film :

« Vous tous écoutez moi... Ecoutez ! Nos frères attendent que nous lançions l'offensive ! Que le Black Pearl les guide... Et que vont- ils voir...

Une bande de rats effrayée à bord d'une vieille épave NON ! NON, ils ne verront que la liberté ! Et des hommes libres ! Et nos ennemis ne verront que les éclairs de nos canons, ils n'entendront que le fracas de nos sabres.

Ils sauront que vous et moi nous sommes capables de tout ! Par la sueur de notre front, et la force de nos bras... Et le courage de notre coeur ! Chers amis... Hissez nos couleurs... »

« Hissez nos couleurs... » murmura quelqu'un entrant dans son jeu sous le regard éberlué du professeur.

« Hissons nos couleurs, Hissons nos couleurs, Hissons nos couleurs !!! » cria quelqu'un d'autre, éveillé.

« Oui...Le vent souffle pour nous que voulez-vous de plus ! » déclara Tsunayoshi en se levant de sa chaise.

« HISSEZ NOS COULEURS ! » hurlèrent-ils.

Puis comme si c'était normal, ils se rassirent après une bonne rigolade. Le professeur reprit son cours normalement.

 **XXX**

« Une alliance ? »

Silence. Elle attendait silencieusement la réponse.

« Oui, une alliance.. Quand l'héritier prendra sa position. » déclara une voix féminine.

« Chut. Ne laissons pas ces informations s'échapper... »

 **XXX**

Yun laissa échapper un soupir, les mains dans les poches, elle empruntait les rues peu éclarés de la ville. À vrai dire, elle s'ennuyait. Il n'y avait rien à faire, des questions lui trottaient dans la tête. Elle n'avait pas les réponses. Elle avait besoin d'être seule quelques temps. Mes cauchemars avaient recommencer de plus belles, ses nuits étaient devenus de plus en plus difficile. Quand elle était plus jeune, elle dormait souvent avec un membre de plus âgé mais là ce n'était plus d'actualité. La nuit était calme, aucun nuage ne recouvrait le ciel où les étoiles brillaient de mille feux.

La jeune femme soupira une nouvelle fois atteignant le parc de la ville. Elle s'installa sur un banc loin du groupe d'ivrognes. Elle ne voulait pas être dérangé sinon les autorités retrouveraient probablement des cadavres le lendemain matin. Elle se demandait vaguement ce qui se passait. Yun avait toujours été capable le danger, elle savait par ailleurs qu'un danger leur arrivait dessus. Mais quoi ? Qui sait ce qui leur réserve l'avenir.

Elle espérait simplement que la cérémonie se passera tranquillement. Yun ferma les yeux puis quitta le parc silencieusement.

L'équilibre...

 **XXX**

 **Fin du chapitre.**

 **Merci à tous d'avoir lu. Je vous re- souhaite une bonne année. Je suppose que la fin du chapitre suggère des choses, des évènements qui arriveront.. Qui sait ce qui se passera.**


	8. Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer :** KHR ne m'appartient pas.

 **Thunder-Death :** _Bienvenue à tous pour un nouveau chapitre. Je tiens à dire que les derniers chapitres seront centrés sur le dernier arc de l'histoire.. Donc cela veut dire que l'histoire va bientôt se terminer. Je ne sais simplement pas quand, je verrais simplement comment les choses se disposent._ _J'ai actuellement d'autres idées d'histoire pour KHR.. Et même pour K Project pour ceux qui connaissent. Je suis en train de réécrire une histoire. Je suis en train d'en préparer d'autres, certaines comme celle-ci arrivent à leurs fins. Une nouvelle histoire sur les Creepypasta est apparue récemment. Bref, de la nouveauté, des changements..._ _Quoi qu'il en soit, je peux vous assurer qu'il y aura au moins trois à six chapitres avant la fin de l'histoire._

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui lisent cette histoire.

 **Tsuki Banritt :** Si seulement les classes pouvaient être plus intéressantes, ce serait le rêve.

 _ **Rappel :**_

 **La Dixième Génération des Vongola**

 _Tsunayoshi_ **: Cielo (ciel)**

 _K. Hana_ **: Fulmine (foudre)**

 _S. Biscuit_ **: Sole (soleil)**

 _S. Pudding_ **: Tempesta (tempête)**

 _Skull / H. Kyoya_ **: Nuvola (nuage)**

 _D. Chrome / R. Mukuro_ **: Nebbia (brume)**

 _Y. Takeshi :_ **Pioggia (pluie)**

 **Varia**

 _Xanxus :_ **Cielo (ciel)**

 _Lussuria_ **: Sole (soleil)**

 _S. Squalo_ **: Pioggia (pluie)**

 _Levi_ **: Fulmine (foudre)**

 _Yun_ **: Nuvola (nuage)**

 _Belphégor_ **: Tempesta (tempête)**

 _Mammon (Viper)_ **: Nebbia (brume)**

 **Le (s) mort (s)**

 _S. Iemitsu_

 **X~X~X**

 **ARC POUVOIR**

 **CHAPITRE** **10**

 **Cérémonie =**

 **Vongola Simon Vindici**

 **XXX**

Tsunayoshi se regardait dans le miroir sans vraiment y prêter la moindre attention.

Il était nerveux. Il allait bientôt devenir le dixième parain des Vongola. Il était très nerveux. Ses gardiens étaient également en pleines préparations, certains étaient nerveux, d'autres étaient tout simplement excités. Selon Reborn, la Varia n'était toujours pas arrivée, et cela l'inquiètait. Néanmoins, sa sœur avait appelé pour dire qu'ils arriveraient au milieu de la cérémonie pour renouveler l'engagement envers Vongola.

Il était vêtu d'un costume noir avec une cravate rouge, le faisant un peu ressembler au personnage fictif Slender, il rigola en y pensant. Le jeune homme coiffa soigneusement ses cheveux ayant un mauvais pressentiment. Il essaya de calmer sa nervosité alors que son tuteur, arcobaleno du soleil, entrait dans la pièce pour aller le chercher. Tsunayoshi se détourna, respirant un bon coup, son tuteur lui sourit. C'était le moment.

Le Vongola sortit de ses appartements marchant dans les couloirs menant à la salle de bal où se tenait la cérémonie, ses gardiens et gardiennes vinrent peu à peu se positionner autour de lui. La jeune génération entra dans une salle silencieuse, tous les regards étaient rivés sur la dixième génération. Lal, la chef du CEDEF, lui afficha un sourire avant que la cérémonie ne commence réellement.

La flamme du ciel se mit à briller, elle fut rejoint par les six autres flammes des sept gardiens : les sept flammes formèrent le symbole des Vongola, les anneaux brillèrent, et la génération devint officiellement la dixième génération. À ce moment-là, les portes explosèrent, les Simon venaient d'apparaître dans le manoir ayant un seul objectif en tête : détruire les Vongola. La dixième génération sortit rapidement leurs armes, tout le monde avait au moins une arme en main.

Ils affrontèrent les Simon. Ils découvrirent que Iemitsu avait causé des problèmes, et qu'un fantôme possédait l'une des gardiennes du boss des Simon. Chacun avait eu sa propre bataille, chacun avait pu vaincre son adversaire, et ils réussirent même à déposséder la gardienne possédée par le fantôme qui n'était que Daemon, la brume de Primo. Celui-ci avait voulu se venger mais il n'arrivait pas réussi grâce au duo Mukuro et Chrome. Les Simon cessèrent de combattre, ils cessèrent toute volonté de se battre, de se venger en apprenant la mort de Iemitsu, qui avait été tué par la mort du Vongola Decimo. Les Simon quittèrent rapidement les lieux mais Tsunayoshi n'envoya personne à leur suite. En réalité, ils n'étaient pas un gros problème.

 **XXX**

« VOIIIII ! » rugit Squalo en parcourant les couloirs du QG.

Quelques assassins s'écartèrent immédiatement en le voyant passer, il semblait furieux pour une raison inconnue.

« VOIIII BEL ! YUN ! Si vous ne vous ramenez pas tout de suite je vais vous...! » hurla Squalo en défonçant une porte.

Il se figea. L'assassin clignota plusieurs fois les yeux. Il regarda la scène devant lui. Puis le commandant recula lentement, très surpris.

 **XXX**

« Félicitation Tsunayoshi. » félicita le Nonno avec un vieux sourire.

Le nouveau patron le remercia avec son plus beau sourire hypocrite. Remercier ce vieux salaud qui a scellé ses précieuses flammes ? Jamais ! Tsunayoshi se demandait où était la Varia, il ne les avait toujours pas vu. Le jeune patron paraissait calme pour tous mais à l'intérieur, il était très inquiet pour sa sœur.

 **XXX**

« Ma.. Ma.. Les as-tu trouvé, Squalo ? » demanda l'assassin du soleil en voyant revenir la pluie.

Mais Squalo ne répondit pas. Il était toujours choqué de ce qu'il venait de voir. Il se prit un verre à pied dans la tête mais il ne réagit pas. Levi, voulant absolument découvrir la raison de son état, prit la décision d'aller trouver les deux assassins manquants.

Il souhaitait de ne l'avoir jamais fais.

« Je pense qu'il est préférable que vous en sachiez rien. » commenta Levi quand Mammon lui demanda ce qu'il avait vu.

Ces mots intriguèrent rapidement Xanxus, Lussuria et Mammon, qui contre toute attente décidèrent d'aller investir les lieux.

 **XXX**

L'ambiance s'était assombrie. Les conversations s'étaient tues, tous les invités regardaient tantôt avec appréhension tantôt avec crainte les nouveaux venus : des silhouettes vêtues de vêtements noirs, elles inspiraient le respect et la crainte.

 **« Timeteo Vongola. Vous êtes accusé d'avoir scellé les flammes d'un enfant qui plus est un Ciel. Ce crime est passible de plusieurs années de prison à Vindicare. »** déclara l'une des figures sur un ton froid.

Les chaînes enveloppèrent l'ancien patron des Vongola ignorant ses protestations. Vindice disparut immédiatement avec le nouveau prisonnier. Tsunayoshi eut un léger soupir de soulagement. Tout allait bien _maintenant._

 **XXX**

« Ce n'est plus un secret maintenant. » déclara t-il d'un air dépité.

« Effectivement. » affirma t-elle déçue.

 **XXX**

La Varia venait d'arriver au manoir, tout en digérant la nouvelle, les assassins voulaient fêter cette dernière. Ils marchèrent à l'intérieur remarquant les traces de brûlure, les meubles en morceau, des murs troués.

« Ah. On a raté les combats. » fit Lussuria, un peu déçu.

Le boss de la Varia entra dans la salle du bal suivis par ses gardiens, il amena naturellement le silence, ses yeux rouges rivés sur Tsunayoshi, il jura sa fidélité au nouveau patron des Vongola.

 **XXX**

« Oh. Je crois que j'ai quelque chose à annoncer. » fit soudainement Yun se rappelant de quelque chose.

« Je t'écoute. » dit Nana, en posant son verre de vin.

« Je suis en couple. » annonça t-elle avec un sourire sans préciser avec qui elle l'était.

« Oh. » firent Nana et Tsunayoshi en même temps prenant une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool.

Yun leva trois doigts.

3.

2.

1.

« QUOIII ?! »


	9. À votre attention

Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas écris de suite, probablement parce que je n'ai plus d'inspiration. J'ai donc lu l'histoire depuis le début.. Et c'est là que je me suis rendue compte des fautes et des oublis. Donc je compte reprendre l'histoire depuis le début, changer des petits trucs et corriger les chapitres. Je publierai le premier chapitre dès que j'aurais achevé de le corriger et de changer quelques petites choses.

 **Thunder-Death.**


	10. Nuage (réécriture)

**DISCLAIMER :** Je ne possède pas Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.

 _Voici la réécriture de l'histoire (correction, un meilleur développement, une meilleure histoire) dont certains chapitres seront retravaillé de fond en comble, d'autres seront complètement changé, et quelques uns seront fusionné._

Bonne lecture de ce premier chapitre.

 **CHAPITRE 1 :** **Nuage.**

Au Japon, il y avait trois grandes familles mafieuses qui régnaient sur le pays dans l'ombre à travers divers réseaux et diverses façons. Ces familles étaient les Charlotte, les Kumo et les Watanabe. Ils formaient une triple alliance pour assurer un contrôle absolu sur la pègre japonaise. Ils ne voulaient aucune influence italienne ou encore chinoise. Néanmoins ils avaient une bonne entente avec quelques familles étrangères dont les Renards en France. Sous ces trois familles, il y avait des sous clans mais également des gangs sans aucune affiliation. L'assassinat (ou tentative d'assassinat) était très courant, et cela se terminait par la mort. Il arrivait que certains assassins – des trois grandes familles – décident de partir en retraire élever leurs enfants. Alors les familles faisaient en sorte de les protéger et de leurs donner une nouvelle identité. Par exemple, c'était le cas de Natsumi ou de son nouveau nom Nana.

Née dans le clan Kumo, élevée pour être une assassin, cousine du futur héritier du clan, elle avait tout quitté pour élever l'enfant dont elle était tombée enceinte. Natsumi – Nana – avait rencontré un assassin franco-américain de cinquième génération appelé Derek lors d'une soirée officielle à Tokyo. Tous les deux étaient tombés amoureux. Au bout de trois ans, Nana était excitée car elle allait avoir un enfant. Selon les médecins du clan Kumo, ce serait une fille. Ils décidèrent de l'appeler Yun, c'était un prénom chinois qui signifiait nuage. Néanmoins Derek, malade, allait mourir. Il ne lui restait que très peu de temps. Il essayait de passer le maximum de temps avec Nana. Les deux anciens assassins savaient que leur fille ne connaîtra jamais son père. Le vingt-six mars, leur fille, Yun, était née. Une petite fille dont le prénom lui allait merveilleusement bien.

Derek mourut. Il mourut avec son honneur dans une mission suicide sauvant quelques personnages au passage sans s'en rendre compte. Comme il lui avait demandé, Nana brûla ses dernières affaires et scella à jamais les armes de Derek. Trois années passèrent, trois années où Nana se remettait peu à peu de la mort de son compagnon, où Nana élevait sa fille tout en s'intégrant grâce à ses capacités d'assassin. Nana rencontra un soir un homme qu'elle reconnut instantanément. Il s'appelait Sawada Iemitsu, chef du CEDEF, descendant de la famille Vongola. Si Nana connaissait sa véritable nature, Iemitsu ne savait pas que Nana était une ancienne assassin et pensait qu'elle était une simple civile. Ils tombèrent néanmoins amoureux. Et peu de temps après, Nana tomba à nouveau enceinte.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut un fils. Un fils qu'ils nommèrent Tsunayoshi, un fils qui appartenait au ciel. Par une question de pouvoir, d'appartenance au Vongola, et à l'insu de Nana, le mafieux envoya Yun loin du Japon. Il l'abandonna dans les bras d'une femme qui avait une dette envers lui. Il fit, par ailleurs, croire à Nana que sa fille avait été kidnappé par des hommes. Yun se retrouva dans un foyer abusif où une femme ne l'appréciait guère et lui faisait subir les coups. La vielle femme s'appelait Maria ou était plutôt surnommée comme la vieille Maria. Elle parlait seulement italien, Yun parlait à peine l'italien cependant elle pouvait comprendre plus ou moins ce que Maria lui disait. Cela faisait trois ans que Maria "s'occupait" de Yun à contrecœur.

La vieille Maria était au téléphone assise sur sa chaise en bois, elle était en train de lire le journal quand Iemitsu a appelé. Ce dernier lui demandait des informations, il lui demanda d'abandonner l'enfant dans les rues. Durant toute la conversation, Maria ne se rendit pas compte que Yun écoutait la conversation. Yun se souvenait de Iemitsu, entendre ce nom chamboula ses pensées. Yun plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer un gémissement de douleur. La veille, la vieille femme lui avait donné trois coups de ceinture parce qu'elle avait oublié de laver la salle de bain. Yun se recula fuyant rapidement en direction de sa chambre ne voulant pas être puni. Cela plusieurs semaines que Yun planifiait sa fugue.

Environ une heure avant le levé du soleil, Yun se réveilla ayant préparé ses maigres affaires la veille. L'enfant descendit les marches froides de l'escalier allant dans la cuisine, elle vola de la nourriture, de l'eau et trois couteaux. Puis, avec son butin elle quitta la maison. Les mois suivant son septième anniversaire, Yun voyageait dans les rues et les différentes villes apprenant de nouvelles expressions et de nouveaux mots en italien. L'hiver approchait, Yun avait trouvé une cabane – sans savoir qu'elle appartenait à un assassin – où elle allait pouvoir se reposer. Elle se recroquevilla dans une vieille cabane au milieu de la forêt, affamée et enroulée dans une couverture sale. Yun s'endormit avec beaucoup de mal sur un vieux carton sec.

Son véritable nom n'avait pas d'importance. Skull était un assassin, il vivait par ses propres choix et partait là où le vent l'emmené. Il refusait de tuer des enfants ou encore des adolescents – dans ce dernier cas cela dépendait des circonstances – parfois les employeurs essayaient de le piéger. Il était un Arcobaleno, celui du nuage pour être plus précis. Il n'était pas friand des autres « supers bébés », il n'était pas réellement aimé par ces derniers. Il s'était complètement isolé d'eux disparaissant pendant des mois parfois des années sans donner de nouvelles ou se montrer aux réunions entre « super bébé ».

Il vivait récemment en Italie loin de toute civilisation. Chaque fois qu'il terminait une mission, il ramenait de quoi se subvenir quelques semaines avant de repartir. Skull habitait dans une vieille cabane au beau milieu d'une forêt réputée pour être dangereuse selon les habitants locaux. Il abandonna la voiture qu'il avait volé sur un vieux parking et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Grâce à ses sens, il fut capable de sentir une puissance flamme semblable à la sienne. Un nuage ? songea t-il en se préparant au pire. Il s'approcha rapidement de la cabane se demandant ce qui allait lui arriver. Il ouvrit la porte, ses yeux s'élargirent en réalisant que la flamme venait d'une petite fille endormie.

La petite fille dormait enroulée dans une couverture sale. Il pût cependant discerner les bleus, les ecchymoses, les coupures et les cicatrices présentent sur le corps pâle et mal-nourris de l'enfant. L'assassin haïssait toute forme d'harcèlement et de maltraitance, généralement il faisait payer les personnes responsables de ce genre de choses. Skull fouilla dans son sac : de l'argent, des documents, des clés de moto, de la nourriture, des boissons, une petite couverture, des fournitures médicales. Skull nettoya chacune des blessures avec du coton et de l'alcool, il banda ensuite les blessures. Il enveloppa la petite fille dans sa couverture – qui était propre – pour éviter qu'elle tombe malade. Skull rangea son sac avant de s'endormir dans un coin.

De nombreuses passèrent, Skull se réveilla encore très fatigué. Il aperçut un mouvement dans le coin de son œil, l'enfant était en train de se réveiller. Il était neuf heures du matin, Skull prépara du café et un chocolat chaud pour l'enfant. La petite fille ouvrit les yeux désorientée, elle prit plusieurs minutes pour se rendre compte que plusieurs choses avaient changé. D'abord, la couverture sale avait été remplacé par une couverture propre. Puis, elle était recouverte de bandage. L'enfant tourna la tête vers Skull demandant timidement en italien :

« Qui es-tu ? »

Skull la dévisagea. Par son accent, il pouvait dire qu'elle n'était pas italienne. Elle avait plus un air asiatique qu'autre chose.

« Je m'appelle Skull. » se présenta t-il avec un sourire surprenant l'enfant. « Comment t'appelles tu ? » demanda t-il.

« Je m'appelle Yun. » se présenta à son tour la petite fille l'étonnant.

Donc son nom était Yun, un prénom chinois. Était-elle chinoise ou japonaise ? Skull réfléchit à ce qu'il allait dire. L'enfant lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'il avait connu avant la mission suicide de ce dernier. Il devait avouer que Yun avait un air américain. Skull décida de lui dire toute la vérité même si ça risquerait d'être dur pour l'enfant. Elle était jeune mais il ne sentirait mal de lui mentir. Il n'a jamais rencontré un enfant avec la flamme du nuage. Alors Skull décida d'être franc. Il commença à se présenter correctement, il lui parla de sa vie, des flammes. De son côté, Yun se demandait si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Par la sincérité de ses paroles, Yun savait qu'il ne mentait pas. Son instinct – ses sens – lui disait de faire confiance à l'assassin. C'était assez étrange pour l'enfant. Skull proposa à Yun de vivre avec lui sur les routes sachant que ce serait difficile pour eux deux. Elle accepta à sa plus grande joie. L'assassin vit dans ses yeux que l'enfant savait – d'une certaine manière – qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

Il était épuisé. Il venait d'achever sa dernière mission avec succès remportant beaucoup d'argent, assez pour trois mois. Skull avait ignoré les appels de Viper ou de Mammon – l'Arcobaleno de la brume – bien qu'il savait qu'elle finirait par le trouver. Comment ? Il ne savait pas. Skull sourit, elle mettra du temps à le trouver. Beaucoup de temps. Cela lui permettra de construire une couverture solide pour Yun et lui. Il s'assit sur le canapé regardant l'heure, l'enfant dormait encore dans l'une des deux chambres de l'appartement. Skull lui apprenait des astuces – crocheter une serrure, donner un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe – il avait par-ailleurs décidé d'enseigner l'italien et l'anglais à Yun. Il savait que l'enfant était japonais, Yun lui avait avoué d'avoir appris l'italien en écoutant les personnes.

Skull fit face à de nombreuses difficultés. Yun n'était pas facilement approchable, elle n'aimait pas le touché et avait des problèmes au niveau de l'alimentation. Skull regarda sur internet pour obtenir des conseils de professionnel. L'assassin savait que la guérison sera lente. Skull demanda à l'un de ses vieux amis de faire un bilan médical de l'enfant. Le bilan fut alarmant. Son vieil ami – un soleil – lui proposa alors son aide. Skull accepta sachant que c'était une bonne idée. Ainsi la guérison de Yun commença lentement. Skull fronça les sourcils, l'enfant lui rappelait quelqu'un – un vieil ami – il soupira. Skull était curieux, il voulait à tout prix savoir.

« Quelle est la capitale de la France ? » demanda Skull en regardant l'enfant.

« Paris. » répondit Yun avec un petit sourire.

« Quelle est la capitale de l'Espagne ? » demanda t-il à nouveau.

« Madrid. » dit-elle.

« Quelle est la capitale de Taiwan ? » questionna t-il.

« Taipei. » soupira Yun commençant à s'ennuyer.

L'assassin continua de lui poser des questions jusqu'à qu'il soit satisfait. Il lui donna par la suite des leçons d'italien et des leçons d'anglais notant que la petite fille progressait plutôt rapidement. Avait-elle un don avec les langues ? Elle était une véritable éponge. Skull l'éduquait de manière ludique, il lui apprenait toute sorte de chose sans savoir qu'il se basait sur les connaissances de la Varia. Il avait fait de nombreuses missions sous la Varia quelques années auparavant. Il en faisait beaucoup moins avant sa rencontre avec Yun. Dorénavant, il ne faisait plus rien avec la Varia. L'assassin savait que la Varia finira par user tous les moyens pour le retrouver.

 **XXX**

Frustrée. Mammon plissa les yeux en lisant le rapport inutile. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami Skull ne répondait pas. L'assassin soupira. Xanxus avait ordonné à tous ses gardiens de traquer l'Arcobaleno du nuage. Il ne faisait plus de missions pour la Varia. Il n'avait plus de contact avec Mammon ou autre. C'était.. Étrange. Elle rangea ses papiers dans un tiroir, il était l'heure d'aller en réunion. Elle croisa plusieurs subordonnés mais ne leur paya aucune attention. L'Arcobaleno de la brume s'assit en face de Squalo – la pluie de Xanxus – se posant des questions. Pourquoi Skull avait décidé de couper contact avec elle ?

Le boss, Xanxus, fils adoptif de l'actuel dirigeant de la Varia entra dans la pièce. Il était un homme imposant portant l'uniforme de la Varia. Il possédait des yeux rouges. Il s'assit sur son fauteuil ne parlant pas. Il observa chacun de ses gardiens avant de commencer la réunion. Ils commencèrent par parler des différentes missions réalisées, des salaires, des entraînements et puis finalement de l'affaire Skull. Mammon n'avait aucune information malgré ses recherches intensives. Belphégor – le gardien de la tempête – rapporta qu'un espion aurait vu Skull en compagnie d'une petite fille. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, aucun des assassins ne voulait écarter cette piste.

Qui était l'enfant ? Pourquoi Skull était-il avec un enfant ? Mammon se figea. Et si l'enfant possédait des flammes actives ? L'assassin disparut dans la brume et réapparut dans son bureau, elle lança de nouvelles recherches en modifiant les derniers ordres. Skull avait préféré s'isoler, couper tout contact, il ne venait plus aux réunions, il n'appelait plus même si c'était rare. L'assassin ferma les yeux connaissant la raison. Skull avait un passé difficile comme n'importe quel Arcobaleno sauf que Skull n'avait jamais connu le bonheur depuis sa naissance. Il avait été seul, enfermé, maltraité. Il en gardait aujourd'hui des cicatrices mentales.

 **XXX**

« Skull. » appela doucement Yun assise sur son lit.

« Mh.. » fit celui-ci.

« Je pense que c'est le bon moment d'en parler. »

Tiens, c'était nouveau. Il savait que l'enfant lui cachait quelque chose depuis quelques mois. Il ne savait pas quoi. Skull avait décidé d'attendre qu'elle parle.

« Peut-être que tu pourras m'aider sur ce point-là. » continua Yun les yeux rivés sur le plafond de la chambre.

Intéressant.

« Sans aucun doute ma mère était japonaise.. Mais j'ai fini en Italie chez la vieille folle. Elle me disait tout le temps ses raisons. Elle a apparemment une dette envers un certain Iemitsu… »

Les yeux du nuage s'élargirent en reconnaissant le nom. Que venait le chef du CEDEF faire dans cette histoire ? Skull tourna sa tête vers Yun qui était perdue dans ses pensées.

« Je ne me souviens pas totalement de ma petite enfance mais je sais quelques éléments clés. Iemitsu était le nouveau copain de ma mère – dont je ne me souviens plus vraiment – il m'a enlevé. Je sais que c'est lui. Il m'a emmené dans un parc.. Et.. Et.. »

Le souvenir frappa Yun de plein fouet. Ses flammes réagirent à ses émotions de tristesse, de rage, de colère, de douleur. Skull serra les dents. Comment a-t-il osé faire ça à un enfant ? Peut-être que.. Iemitsu était un ciel, s'il a été avec la mère de Yun.. Il a dû avoir un enfant qui serait sans aucun doute un ciel. Skull pâlit réalisant quelque chose. Yun était la fille de son vieil ami Derek. Ce dernier était en couple avec une dénommée Natsumi. Ces deux avaient donc eu une fille qui était Yun. Natsumi aurait sûrement… Non. Skull ne voulait pas y penser. Si c'était le cas… Non. Iemitsu payera en temps et en heure, d'abord il devait trouver des preuves.

« Tout va bien Yun. Il ne te fera plus de mal. Elle ne te fera plus de mal. Je vais t'aider à guérir. » murmura Skull au creux de l'oreille à Yun.

L'enfant hocha doucement la tête s'endormant peu à peu contre lui. Skull réfléchit pendant quelques minutes avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Les prochains jours furent consacrés au voyage. Skull ne voulait pas être repéré par des ennemis. Il apprenait un style de combat rapproché à Yun pour qu'elle apprenne à se protéger. Yun était très enthousiasme, de plus elle voulait surtout apprendre à se battre comme Zoro dans One Piece. Cela amusait beaucoup Skull. Mais il avait une idée derrière la tête pour un futur cadeau de Noël. Skull contacta l'un de ses vieux contacts lui demandant de forger trois épées. Il lui demanda ensuite de garder le silence sur cette affaire. Yun méditait souvent pour apprendre à maîtriser ses flammes.

« Où allons-nous Skull ? » demanda Yun à Skull alors qu'ils marchaient dans les rues de Paris.

« Manger au KFC. C'est très bon. » répondit Skull en italien gagnant quelques regards étranges.

« D'accord. » joua Yun en japonais provoquant de la surprise chez les passants qui marchaient derrière eux.

« Ensuite on pourra voir la tour Eiffel. » continua Skull en anglais.

« Et le Louvre, le Sacré cœur, Versailles ! » renchérit l'enfant.

Les passants les regardaient avec un mélange de surprise et d'admiration. Parler trois langues couramment était impressionnant. Le duo arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard dans un KFC. Ils commandèrent puis s'installèrent à une table vide. Pendant que Yun mangeait, Skull lisait ses emails – dont il n'avait pas pris connaissance depuis très longtemps – rigolant à chaque fois. Il fronça les sourcils en lisant un email de Mammon. Pourquoi le cherchait-elle ? Question stupide. Skull soupira, il savait maintenant qui était en train de les traquer. La Varia. Super.

« Ça va ? » demanda Yun inquiète.

« Ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas. Quand nous aurons fini de visiter Paris, nous partirons pour la Chine. » répondit Skull avec un petit sourire.

« Eh ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Yun curieuse.

« Tu verras. »

Son vieil ami forgeron avait déjà terminé les épées. Il était incroyable. Skull ne pouvait plus attendre, il voulait voir la réaction de Yun, de plus c'était un bon moyen de faire durer les recherches de la Varia.


	11. À LIRE

Le premier chapitre de la réécriture est disponible sous le nom de **Infâme Famille**.

Le deuxième chapitre devrait bientôt arriver.


End file.
